Don and Jess: Pay Up
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As promised, my rewrite of Pay Up for my series. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. As I write this there are twenty four minutes left until the season finale and I swear my stomach is trying to eat itself. This is my first story back and as promised it will be the rewrite of the finale. I am going to start writing as soon as the episode is over and will have it posted before I go to bed. I'd say have fun but tonight no Don and Jess fan will.

Disclaimer: There is no way after tonight that I will claim this show.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood at the OR doors and watched as they wheeled Jess away from him. Inside he was praying for the first time in a long time that is wouldn't be the last time he saw her. As he paced, other cops began showing up, giving Don their best and all hoping for Jess to pull through. Shedding himself of his jacket, a single thought ran through Don's head. 'An eye for an eye, a life for a life.' If Jess died, Don would make it his personal mission to hunt down and kill the bastard who did it. Hearing the OR doors open, Don faced them and saw a nurse coming out. Don studied her expression for a moment and decided the news wasn't going to be good but it wasn't going to be what he was fearing.

"Detective Flack?" she said.

Don nodded and crossed his arms, his jacket held tightly against his blood stained shirt. Her blood.

'God let her be ok.' Don thought. "How is she?"

The nurse crossed her arms and Don's stomach tightened.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and remove the bullet." the nurse said. "However after surgery she slipped into a coma and has yet to wake up."

Don took a deep breath to calm himself. "Will she wake up?"

The nurse sighed. "It all depends on how strong a fighter she is."

Don nodded. "Then she'll make it."

The nurse left and Don took a seat, the adrenaline he was running on had finally run out. Draping his jacket across his legs, he leaned his head back and allowed tears that had been building to escape. A few minutes later, he heard someone call his name and saw Danny looking at him, expecting the worst.

"She made it through surgery but slipped into a coma." Don whispered, a few more tears escaping.

Danny shook his head. "Damn, is she going to come out of it?"

"The nurse said it depends on how strong a fighter she is." Don said.

Danny smiled. "She'll be fine. She has to be a fighter to put up with you."

Don laughed through his tears and wiped his eyes. He stood up and he and Danny hugged.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After a few hours, Don was allowed in Jess' room. Her father was sitting beside her holding her hand.

"Dale." Don said.

Dale turned and saw Don. The older man stood and hugged his son-in-law tightly. Don returned the hug and felt the tears building behind his eyes again.

"She'll be ok Don." Dale said. "She'll be ok."

Don nodded. "I know. She's strong."

Dale pulled back and patted Don on the side of the neck. "She has you to come back to, she won't leave you alone."

"She won't leave any of us alone." Don said.

The two men sat on either side of Jess, each holding one of her hands.

"Where's Marie?" Don asked after a few minutes.

Dale shook his head. "She can't bare to see Jess like this. She'll come see her once she wakes up."

"Understandable." Don said. He looked at Jess and brushed her hair off her face. "I don't think I've ever seen her this still. Even when we were bringing her in, she was moving some what. Her head, her hands. I've never known her to sit still."

Dale laughed. "Jess has never sat still in her life. Taking family pictures was a nightmare when she was growing up. We couldn't get her to stay still long enough for someone to take the picture."

Don gave a laugh of his own as he had seen some of the family pictures and Jess was never more then a blur. Looking down at the hand he was holding, he started playing with Jess' wedding and engagement rings. She never took them off, claiming her hand felt weird without them. He was so busy looking at her hand that Don didn't notice Dale get up and leave with a smile on his face.

"You gotta wake up Jess." Don said, his voice nothing more then a whisper. "I need you. Mia needs you. We don't know how to get along without you. I can't even remember a time when you weren't in my life." Feeling his phone vibrate, Don sighed and placed a kiss on Jess' head. "Please wake up. I love you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After putting a bullet in the head of the man who put Jess in a coma and going through the normal motions of a raid, Don made his way back to the hospital. Dale had called and said that he wouldn't be able to make it back until the next day. Don told him not to worry that he had gotten the hospital's ok to stay the night with Jess in her room. Danny knew what Don had done but Don knew that the other man wouldn't say anything. They all wanted to put a bullet in the man. Don had just beaten his to it. Walking to Jess' room with an overnight bag and some dinner, Don looked at Jess. Right away he could tell something was different. Her face was more relaxed and she appeared to be sleeping instead of comatose. Placing his bag and food down on the cot the hospital had given him, Don took his seat next to Jess and took her head.

"Hey Jess, you in there?" Don asked, brushing the back of his free hand over Jess' cheek.

Not expecting any response, Don was more then startled to feel Jess squeeze his hand and then slowly open her eyes. Don's face broke into a huge smile and for the third time that day, tears sprung to his eyes.

"Hey there baby." Don said, carefully sitting beside her.

Jess smiled. "Hi you."

Don couldn't bring himself to stop touching Jess' face and hair. "You had me scared babe."

"I didn't meant to." Jess said. "Did you get the guy who did this?"

Don nodded. "Yeah I got him."

Jess frowned. "Don?"

Don sighed and stood up. "He was on the ground bleeding out from one bullet I had already put in him. I was standing over him with my gun trained on him and I saw him looking at his own gun. I looked at it and saw it was the gun Hawkes and Linds said shot you." Don shook his head and gave Jess a pleading look. "I lost it Jess. I just lost it."

Jess motioned Don back to her side and held his hand tightly. "What happened Don?"

"I saw you lying here in a coma and before I knew what I was doing, I had put a bullet in his head and was making my way back up top." Don said. "Danny is the only one who knows it was intentional."

Jess nodded her understanding. "You know Danny won't say anything and I would never rat you out but Sweetheart, you should tell Jarvis before someone else does."

"I will." Don said. "Tomorrow. Tonight I'm not leaving your side."

Jess carefully moved over, only wincing a few times to make room for Don. He smiled and laid down beside her. Before they could get settled, Don's phone rang.

"Flack." Don answered. "What?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know bad place to end but I had to tie the ending scene from the episode into the story. This was hard for me to write and I have a feeling it will make a few of you cry. If you've stopped yet. I haven't but that's me. Let me know what you think, flame policy continues to stand and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
